So you're Jack?
by Call-me-Nicole
Summary: Kim is new, and on her first day she beats the Black Dragons in a fight. Mean while she befriends Milton, Jerry, and Eddie who mention a Jack. for some reason Kim is curious about this stranger. Will Kim ever met this said Jack ? Will sparks fly? OR Rivalries emerge? T for sexual reference and possible cussing
1. 8 times New girl

**Kim POV's**

"Yay a new school to start all over with " I murmured with sarcasm on full blast to myself while standing in front of my new high school. Seaford High. My parents said that this is to be my new "home" til graduation. Pfftt yeah right, that's what they've said about the last 7 schools I've moved to in the past 2 years.

Well, enough about that I think it's about time I introduced myself. I'm Kim Crawford, call me anything but that , well you might as well run for the hills. I'm sixteen and I busy myself by writing in my journal, cheerleading , and karate. I know what your thinking , Cheerleading ? And Karate? Doesn't sound like a good mix. Well, actually I hate cheering but the flips, splits, and things help with karate and learning moves easily.

So where was I? Oh right , I'm standing in front of my new "home" .

I shake the sarcastic thoughts out of my mind causing my blonde ringlets to cascade down my back. So I decide to walk inside towards the office. As I walk in I find that its just as cliché as the 7 other schools I've been too. The first group I see are the Nerds huddled in a circle by a classroom door awaiting the opening, I like the nerds they aren't as sex crazed as the other part of the student population. Next I see the Jocks mostly soccer and basketball players from what I can see by the sweats their wearing with logo's like " Seaford's Varsity basketball team" or "Seaford's Soccer" . I usually didn't have a problem with jocks considering I was like them , very athletic, but I wasn't cocky about how good I was, unlike them. Next was the cheerleaders, or Plastic's wearing cheerleading uniforms 2 sizes to small. Yeah we probably won't get along considering I'm a tomboy and not quite into having sex with football players in the janitors closet.

As I walked down the hall, I felt eyes watching me but I didn't care it was something I got at every school, half way to the office I heard a few wolf whistles and whispers like "Damn she's hot " I just rolled my eyes and continued down the hall. I saw a few more cliché groups like Goths, and band geeks but their were two groups that I couldn't place. One was leaving to go to class, their group was nothing I'd seen before it consisted of a dancing Latino, a chubby African- American , a red-headed nerd, and I only saw the back of a brunette head , it was weird seeing them together because they don't seem like they should belong but they do. I soon decided to stop staring and head to the office as the 15 minute bell rang. As I saw the office in my view I saw the other group I couldn't place standing by the office in red and black gi's. As I got closer I saw that they were threatening that a tall , skinny, red-headed nerd from the group I was looking at . Finally stopped walking and decided to watch to see if I needed to step in. The curly-hair guy that had at least 5 inches on the nerd had him by the collar of his shirt and pushed up against the lockers. The curly-haired said "Now your going to quit Bobby Wassabi so they have to forfeit the tournament next week. Or else" as he said this he cocked up his fist, I decided I've seen enough. The nerd gulped loudly then said shakily "N-no" Then the curly haired monster brag his fist down to hit the nerd, but I stepped in between them and kicked the curly-haired monster to the ground, must have been hard because he slid all the way into the lockers on the other side of the hall, knocked out unconscious. The Group he was with got into fighting stance, I laughed knowing since I just knocked out what seemed to be their leader that this would be a piece of cake. In about 2 punches and 3 kicks later they were all knocked out against the lockers with their leader. I flipped my blonde locks in victory and finally turned to the nerd and asked "Are you okay?". To say the nerd was shocked was a understatement, he stood there frozen, opening and closing his mouth not being able to say anything leaving us in a awkward silence, which I decided to break "I'm Kim, What's your name?" He some how managed to squeak out "M-m-Milton" With that the 5 minute bell so I waved goodbye and headed towards the office.

I finally found my way to the office and walked in. I walked up to the front desk and politely told them I needed my schedule and the receptionist knew who I was gave me my schedule and a pass knowing I'd be late and shooed me off .

After I got my Geometry book out of my locker and walked aimlessly down the hallway trying to find my way to my Geometry college prep class. I finally found 102, I mentally Screamed " YESSS!" and did a crazy dance routine and walked into class. Almost immediately everyone was whispering about how I was new and rumors they heard when the teacher a blonde in her mid-thirties said" Are you Kimberley Crawford ?" I flinched at my full name and said " Yes, and its Kim."

She quickly caught on and ushered me to my seat which was right next to the Milton, he gave me a smile. Which I returned and sat down while ignoring the whispers about me being able to beat up the black dragons which I assumed were the bullies in the hallway and paid attention to the less. The bell finally rang I gathered my stuff and rushed out the door only to hear Milton calling my name and coming after me. I stopped and waited for him to catch up. Once he did he started to ramble a million miles a minute with stuff like "heyyourreallygoodatkarate!" , "wannasitwithmeandmyfriendsat lunch?" and finally " doyouhaveadojototrainat?". I finally stopped him by yelling "MILTON!"

He stopped and repeated everything slowly. " As I was saying your really good at karate what belt are you ?" which I answered " 4th degree black belt " to which he stood their once again frozen while I snapped my fingers in his face to which he finally shook his ginger hair and looked at my schedule to which we found out that I had the next two classes with him. So we decided to walk to History and talk in class. When we got there we sat in the back so we wouldn't be bothered. So then Milton asked " Hey you seem cool wanna sit with My friends and I at lunch today ?" I said sure and turned around to listen to the lesson. The next two periods went by fast I learned that I had actually 3 morning classes with Milton. Two of those classes Milton introduced me to the chubby African-American named Eddie which didn't say anything to me but " You're pretty" . I learned real fast that he might be on the shy side. Milton also introduce me to Jerry the dancing

Latino to which when he saw me he said " What'd it do gurlll?" in failed attempt to flirt with me to which I laughed in his face.

Finally it was lunch I went through the lunch line and grabbed God knows what to eat and a apple. I searched the cafeteria for Milton when I heard "Hey Kim!" I turned and saw Milton with Eddie and Jerry at the table and walked over and sat down.

We were all talking, laughing, and having fun when Jerry said "hey where's Jack?"

Eddie responded " He left early because he said that he has to make a welcoming dinner for his new neighbors." They nodded and started to ask me questions with Milton being the first by asking " So Kim , since you're a black belt do you need a dojo since your new?"

I nodded while Jerry being confused said " Whose a black belt?"

Milton responded to this by telling them what happened this morning. Eddie responded with "Woah" and Jerry by saying "Wow Mamacita!"

It became a awkward silence so I got up to throw my trash away giving them a chance to start a new topic while I was gone, but when I came back Jerry and Eddie both had their mouths wide open along with their eyes not blinking. Milton finally broke the ice by saying "you know Kim you should train at our dojo , we're not the best but with you there we wouldn't always have to depend on Jack ."

I thought for a moment then said " Sure but I'll go tomorrow because today I have a welcoming dinner with my new neighbors." They nodded , just then the bell rang and I headed off to class. The rest of the day went by fast I had a few classes with the guys which put my mind at ease about making friends.

But as I walked home from school the only thing that was on my mind was "Who is Jack?"


	2. Flies

**Sorry for the awkward fake chapter posted I'm a huge newbie to this but anyway here's chapter 2**

**Previously on So your Jack?**

But as I walked home from school the only thing that was on my mind was "Who is Jack?"

**Kim POV's**

When I finally snapped out of my thoughts about the mystery guy named Jack I realized I was standing in front of my new "home " that had the moving truck still in the driveway. I rolled my eyes as I thought about how "homey" that view was , note the heavy sarcasm. I finally walked inside our "home" and saw all the movers putting down our furniture and cardboard boxes in the appropriate rooms. Yeah, so homey. Then all of a sudden my mother came running up to me and enveloped me in a hug, of course I hugged back there's no point in being stubborn over moving. Then my mother started to ask a bunch of questions like

"How was your first day ?" , " Did you make any friends?" , and " Is that what your wearing to meet the neighbors?" She asked all of these questions in concern while the last one was in slight disgust. My mother with a fashion designer hence Why we always moved. We moved so she'd have inspiration I've been to Paris, London, New York and even San Francisco. Why Seaford you ask ? My mother would reply saying she wanted her designs to have a "homey " atmosphere to them . There's that word again I sarcastically thought I finally responded to my mom with

"Good, yes , and no?" Making the last a question as if saying

" what are you making me wear?" . My mother smiled and said

"Your outfit is upstairs but first get a shower and get ready then try it on." I nodded and ran upstairs to my bedroom. I went straight to the bath for a shower. 15 minutes later I walked out of my bathroom in a body towel wrapped around me as I searched my room for my outfit. It was like trying to find Where's Waldo. After 5 minutes of searching I finally found it. It was a pleaded floral skirt with hot pink on the ends, a hot pink shirt with long sleeves with a tank top underneath and a gold glittery scarf. It was dressy enough not to be too dressy I put it on and dried my hair and curled my natural wavy hair into perfect ringlets. I looked in the mirror and smiled satisfied with how I looked and ran downstairs. My mother was waiting in a black slimming dress which wasn't overly dress for the occasion. While my dad sat there in a dress shirt and suit pants , he looked up nodded and then we made our way next door to the neighbors. This must have been a big deal because their were cars being parked all the way down the street while people made their way inside. We made it to the end of the drive to a sign that said "WELCOME CRAWFORDS!" . Okay so it was a big deal. My parents stopped walking with me saying they forgot their phones and that they'd be there soon. So I made the awkward walk up the driveway alone and to the front door. I shakily rang the door bell. Wait am I Kim Crawford , Nervous? I mean what happens if they don't like me ? oh great now I sound like a 4 year old -.- For some reason I was having an internal debate over my feelings not realizing someone already opened the door. I looked up to see a guy about my age with shaggy brown hair , gorgeous brown eyes, and a muscle t-shirt that made his arms loo- STOP Kim your don't even know this guy. I soon realized neither of us have said anything so I decided to break the ice. "Hi I'm Kim, your new neighbor I'm assuming this is the welcoming party for my family?" Making the last comment come out as more of a question. The boy just stood there mouth open wide along with his brown eyes. So I continued by saying "And your name is ?" Hoping to get him out of the trance he was in, but it was unsuccessful until a woman with long brown hair and eyes walked up and said "Jack , are you going to let Kim in or just stand there and gawk at her?" . I assume that's his mother. Jack soon came out of his trance and opened the door more so I could make my way in but before I left his side I turned to him , leaned in, put my hand gently on his chin because his mouth still was hung open and said "If you don't close your mouth you'll catch flies." and with that I closed his mouth, winked and walked inside. All I could think was _Smooth Kim Very smooth._

_Point 1 Kim._


	3. A Angel?

**I've decided that this chapter will be in Jack Pov's because I'm guessing most of us want to know what he thinks of Kim. **

**Previously on So you're Jack?**

"Jack , are you going to let Kim in or just stand there and gawk at her?" . I assume that's his mother. Jack soon came out of his trance and opened the door more so I could make my way in but before I left his side I turned to him , leaned in, put my hand gently on his chin because his mouth still was hung open and said "If you don't close your mouth you'll catch flies." and with that I closed his mouth, winked and walked inside. All I could think was _Smooth Kim Very smooth._

_Point 1 Kim._

**I decided to wait a little more until dinner to see Jack's point of view on first seeing Kim so here it goes**

**Jack POV's**

BRING BRING BRING! I woke up to the sound of my alarm. I lazily hit alarm off the small table next to my causing it to hit the ground and unplug from the outlet, in ultimately causing it to shut up. After about 5 minutes of battling with myself on whether to get up or not. I swung my legs over the side of my bed in a attempt to get out of bed. I slowly shuffle my feet over to my personal bathroom and take a shower.

After 15 minutes I walk out of my bathroom with a towel around my waist as I begin to get dressed.5 minutes later I'm dressed in khaki pants, and muscle t-shirt. , I look at my phone and its 6:35 am school starts at 7:45.I run downstairs and grab a apple and walk out the door deciding to walk to school and get there earlier then usual. As I get to the sidewalk the only thing I notice is a huge moving truck in the driveway of the abandoned house next to my house. _Oh great some more old geezers ._ My neighbor hood only had adults if their were any kids they were newborns, which usually left me bored and alone. I finally come out of my thoughts when I hear my phones default ringtone. I pull out my phone and do my very complicated drag lock, to see : _1 new message_

_Mom_

I sighed and pressed view to open a message that said:

_I hope you saw the that we have new neighbors, so I called the school to tell them that you need to be home to help with the party but you can go to school to tell your friends and invite them if they want to come , but after that come home right away Jackson._

I cringed at my full name, lock my phone and continue walking while thinking about what the new family will be like. Maybe they'll have a kid my age? I shake that thought out of my head because my neighbor hood was filled with either really old people, or couples my parents age which needless to say always left me alone on the sidelines. Well, at least the guys could come.

I finally get to Seaford high and walk straight to my locker to put last night's homework away . When I heard "WHOOOOOOO!" obviously Jerry I thought. I turn to see Jerry running towards me with the guys following not to far behind him. I give Jerry a questioning brow as if saying "Care to explain?". Jerry surprisingly catches on quickly and responds " Have you seen the new girl ?" I shake my head as Milton and Eddie finally join us. Jerry continues by saying "Well She's HOT!" shaking his head up and down with Eddie and Milton joining him with that action. I just rolled my eyes and shut my locker. Knowing most of the girls Jerry liked had the hobbies of moaning in the janitors closet, but Milton and Eddie were backing him up? So that only had to mean was that this girl was different. After thinking about what the new girl was like for a few minutes, I came back to reality by Milton snapping his fingers in my face.

I quickly swatted his fingers away and decided to bring up the new topic of the party. "So since I have new neighbors my parents are throwing a bash for them and my parents said I could invite you guys so how bout it ?" Milton shakes his head and says " I can't I have a French horn lesson." Eddie adds to my disappointment and says " Yeah, I can' either I have another cello lesson" I turn to Jerry whose staring up at the ceiling obviously confused about what is happening. I sighed and shook my head for what seemed to be the millionth time that day and saw a flash of blonde hair. I shrugged my shoulders ignoring the pair of eyes burning into the back of my head assuming they belong to the unknown blonde. Just then the 15 minute bell rang signaling that we needed to get to class, while I had to get home. I left the school with only one thing on my mind "_Is this new girl really different?"_

_**After hours of helping around the house it was finally party time.**_

**Jack pov's**

The party was in full swing with most of the young adults dancing in the ball room while the older couples sit and enjoy the buffet. I was sitting on the stairs drinking apple cider, considering that was the only thing to drink that wasn't alcoholic or tap water. I looked around my living room to see couples talking to couples, wine glasses clinking, and music blaring. I don't know how but I suddenly heard the doorbell , I ran down the stairs two at a time , running straight for the door. I was hoping the guys would've changed their minds, but why would they use the front door? No one uses the front door unless their the mailman or pizza guy. Most of the guests today came through the back or the garage.

So, as I reached the door I looked over to the mirror hanging to my right to fix my appearance such as my hair wasn't tousled enough, and my shirt was a little messed up. I know I sound like such a girl but I wanted to look good incase a random girl appeared on my doorstep. Hey you don't know it could happen. I fixed my appearance and opened the door to what I thought was a angel.

She looked around my age, with long golden hair in perfect ringlets, big brown doe eyes, her skin was tanned to perfection. Just the sight of her made my mouth drop, and eyes go wide. We went a good 10 seconds before the angel spoke "Hi I'm Kim, your new neighbor I'm assuming this is the welcoming party for my family?"

To say I was shocked was a understatement , I mean a gorgeous girl next door to me ? Could my life get any better? As I was thinking all of this I had still yet to say anything with my body in the same position, still gawking at her to which she broke the silence by saying "And your name is ?" Of course I couldn't speak because her voice which was smooth as velvet made me breathless, causing my heart to beat so hard I'm pretty sure she heard it.

My mom then decided to ruin my first impression by saying "Jack , are you going to let Kim in or just stand there and gawk at her?" Embarrassed, while blushing madly I opened the door a little more so she could make her way in but what she did next was something that made my heart almost beat out of my chest. On her way in she stopped at my side, Leaned in, which almost made me lunge at a girl I didn't know and kiss her up against the wall . But, when she leaned in she stop about a centimeter away from my face and put her delicate hand on my chin because my mouth was still wide open in shock. Her touch sent sparks throughout my body, I shivered at the next thing she said.

"If you don't close your mouth you'll catch flies." and with that she gently closed my mouth, winked and walked in my house with my eyes following her every move. All I could think was _ok Kim, you may have won this round but I haven't even begun. Let the games begin._ With that I closed the front door to search for the blonde beauty named Kim.

**Hey guys I hope you liked this chapter. I would've updated sooner but my power was out for awhile so review, favorite, follow, PM, this story and me. Tell me input for this story or if you have any ideas for the story anyway **

**Stay Beautiful xx**

**Call-Me-Nicole **


	4. James Bond?

**I decided not to be the author everyone hates that holds off on updating because of reviews. Just spread the word about this story if you like it thanks xx**

**Previously on So You're Jack ?**

All I could think was _ok Kim, you may have won this round but I haven't even begun. Let the games begin._ With that I closed the front door to search for the blonde beauty named Kim.

**So I flipped a coin so we're gonna do Jacks Pov**

**Jack Pov's**

When I turned around from closing the door to search for Kim. That's when I heard snickering ,I slowly turn to see my mother still there laughing at what had just happened. Ha Ha very funny I thought sarcastically. As I was turning to leave that's when my mother decided to say something " You know I'd never thought I see the day where my bad boy, heartthrob of a son would be so hung up on a girl that he hasn't even said a word to yet ." As she says this she shakes her head while chuckling gets up and walks away.

I stand there flabbergasted I was not hung up on that angel of a girl! I thought to myself._ Oh what a lie. _I sighed in defeat knowing their was too much evidence at the moment showing my attraction toward the girl. I shake that thought out of my head and decide to go to the ball room. On the way there I guess I should explain what my mom said about me being a bad boy. I mean I do kiss a lot of girls, but my friends come first. I'll admit it I'm pretty cocky but I mean who wouldn't be if their a 4th degree black belt , has a school of girls fawning of them, and has a 6 pack of abs. I think I have a right.

Anyways I made my way into the ball room to see everybody slow dancing, mostly old couples. My eyes scanning the room for the petite blonde. I finally found her sitting on the stage next to the DJ stand. I waltz my way to her. As I get closer I see that she looks extremely bored, Swing her perfectly tanned legs back and forth with her head in her hands , while shaking her head causing her golden curls to move back and forth too. I finally reach the stage and sit right beside her. She must have felt someone gawking at her because she lifted head up, looking into my eyes, smirked and said "You know checking me out must be a new hobby of yours." while saying this I was getting lost in her doe like eyes. Once I realized what she said I coughed awkwardly, blushed a little and looked down at my feet like they were the most interesting things in the world.

After what seemed like forever I finally mustered up the courage to say " I'm Brewer, Jack Brewer." while finally looking into those doe eyes again, holding up my hand for her to shake.

"You know this isn't a James Bond movie." She says as she takes my hand making me again I feel those wonderful bittersweet sparks. She let go of my hand and I already started to miss her touch. Oh geez Jack get a hold of yourself she's just another girl._ Oh puh-lease you wish she was._ I shake my head trying to stop the weird thoughts of this girl.

So their we were sitting in a oddly comfortable silence watching the old couples dance and have fun. When a idea came to my head. What if I show how great I am at karate that usually impresses all the girls at school. _I'm telling you that she's __different__._ I ignore my voice inside my head and say " So Kim you wanna get out of here and do something actually fun." She smiled and nodded. I got up and offer her my hand to which she took sending those sparks again up and down my arm. I shake my head tell myself its static electricity causing the bittersweet sparks. I keep a hold of her hand as we weave through the dance floor in between couples and up the stairs into my room.

When we get to my room I close my door making the music sound muffled in the background. Kim sits down on the bed and says "I don't know what you have in mind but I hope its not the kind that takes place in your room on your bed." I chuckle a bit at her comment, shake my head putting her mind at ease and grab my karate bag . I open my door again and nod toward the stairs to which she catches on gets up and follows me out the door , down the stairs and out the front door. On the way there all I think is _Oh Kim , We will soon be even._

_**After 10 minutes of walking in a comfortable silence …..**_

**Jack Pov's**

Finally we make it to the store in the mall that has green and white letters that say "Bobbi Wassabi Dojo" I smirk thinking Kim you have no idea what your in for. _Last time I'll say it she's __DIFFERENT__!_ I roll my eyes and turn towards Kim and say "This is the dojo where I train, we can go in here and work out or in your case you can watch or dance , you know the girlie stuff." I look into Kim's eyes as shock and something else flashes across them she finally says " You do karate? What belt ? and do you have extra clothes in there for me ? While asking all of these she has a curious look in her eye but during the last question she points towards my karate bag. I reply with " Yes , fourth degree black belt and no but there are extra girl clothes inside incase anyone new joins." She nodds and walks inside swaying her hips causing me to look as she walks away.

**Kim's Pov's**

I walk in the dojo straight to the bin in the corner that's labeled "girl stuff" I roll my eyes at the title. I grab the only things in the bin which are black short shorts and a pink tank top. I run to the room in the back that say "girls room" to get changed while thinking _Jack you have no idea what your in for._

**Jack Pov's**

I walk out of the locker room to see Kim stretching in a very skimpy outfit. I look up to the ceiling silently thanking the lord for what he's blessed me with today. I walk over to the mats and start throwing warm up punches with my back towards Kim. After a few minutes I finally break out into a full routine knowing full well Kim was watching. I finish the end of the routine with a backflip and a right punch yelling "Hiya". When I was done I noticed that the guys were there.

**Kim Pov's**

I watched Jack in awe of his routine, I mean I could point out a few flaws like how he need to extend his kicks more, but I could tell he was trying to impress me. Something told me that this routine he's done to impress girls before. In the middle of the routine Milton, Jerry, and Eddie walked in with shocked faces. I put a finger to my lips telling them not to say anything about me knowing karate. They all nodded and Jack finally finished his routine and turned towards me with a smirk.

I decided to challenge him but before I could say anything he said in full confidence "And that's how its done sweet cheeks" adding a wink at the end. This made my blood boiling, how could he be so sexiest. So I walked over to where the 6 boards were conveniently stacked on cement blocks. I turned towards Jack batting my eyes innocently before saying "May I?". To switch he only smirked in response. I got into my stance and drawing back my fist and bringing it down through the 6 boards with a "Hiya!"

I smirked in victory then turned back to the 4 shocked boys standing in front of me , all were speechless. I then decided to turn it up a notch and walk over to Jack. His mouth again open along with his eyes staring at me. I thought about doing the same thing I'd done earlier, but thought nah that's too easy. I gently touch his bicep and batted my eyes flirtatiously leaned close to him and whispered "Oh and Mr. Bond?" To which he blinked , I took the moment of shock to my advantage by taking his arm and flipping him, making him land on the floor with a thud. So he was currently laying down looking up at the ceiling I leaned in so my face was hovering above his and said "Don't call me sweet cheeks." with that winked at him again, gathered my things waved goodbye to the boys, leaving Jack confused. _Again point Kim_

_Kim-2 Jack-0_

_**There you go I probably won't update tomorrow so stay beautiful xx**_

_**Call-Me-Nicole**_


	5. Payback

**Hey guys, I just wanted to get a shout out to ilovesports1999 and thegreatestever for all the help on this story. And another shoutout to the guest Erika whose review made me laugh and smile so here we are.**

**Previously on So you're Jack?**

I gently touch his bicep and batted my eyes flirtatiously leaned close to him and whispered "Oh and Mr. Bond?" To which he blinked , I took the moment of shock and his arm and flipped him making him land on the floor with a thud. So he was currently laying down looking up at the ceiling I leaned in so my face was hovering above his and said "Don't call me sweet cheeks." with that winked at him again, gathered my things waved goodbye to the boys leaving Jack confused. _Again point Kim_

_Kim-2 Jack-0_

**Jack Pov's **

Ok, Kim is definitely not like the others. _I told you so._ So after my dream girl left the dojo I got up and turned to the guys to get the answers. Once I looked at them they all started to whistle, very suspiciously almost like they didn't want me to know something. Just when I began to step closer they all panicked and made excuses to leave starting with Eddie. "Sorry guys gotta practice my cello for da ladiesssss" while taking both hands and tugging at his shirt all player like, only to turn on one foot to practically sprint out the door. Next was Jerry who didn't want to make up a excuse so instead sprints out the door screaming "AHHHHHHHH!" Leaving Milton to pick up the pieces.

I take a step closer to Milton causing him to gulp loudly. Knowing he was nervous I innocently ask "So Milton , you wanna tell me anything you know about that girl ?". Milton started to tremble and shake " I-I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" Saying this a little to fast, and loud which helped me figure he knew more he was letting on. _Obviously. _I take a step closer so I'm towering over him. I open my mouth to go in for the kill, when Milton's phone rings letting him have a way out. Everyone was gone leaving me with my new thoughts on the angel named Kim.

By the time I get back to the house most of the cars are gone. So I walk inside and close the door behind me to see my mother, and father doing clean up in the ball room. I grab a garbage bag and start to rid to living room of broken wine glasses, red solo cups, or beer bottles. After about five minutes of this I feel like someone is watching me, I look behind towards the stairs, I don't see anyone but I hear footsteps. I try to ignore the shiver I get down my back but after 5 minutes my curiosity eats at me like a fat kid eating at a chocolate cake I decide to go upstairs and see who it was. I carefully make my way up the stairs avoiding every step that creaks. Lets just say I may or may not sneak out a lot so I've memorized it. I finally reach the top of the steps and turn into my bedroom to investigate. I didn't have to investigate long because there sat a blonde goddess with her back towards the door sitting on my bed. Hey I'm not going to question having a girl on my bed, especially a goddess so instead I do the polite thing and again I look towards the ceiling silently thanking god.

I then notice the said blonde is looking at something on my bed. I walk over and crawl onto my bed and sit down behind her so my warm breath is on her neck. She soon notices because she shivers and says "Still gawking I see?" as she turns around not expecting me to be so close causing her breath to hitch, I smirk we're about 3-4 inches apart. The blonde holds up a photo album, and smirks. Wait, a photo album that's labeled "_Jackie-poo's Baby Book__"_. My jaw drops for what seems the millionth time that day as I scramble for the book. While scrambling I lose balance and end up falling on top of Kim knocking the book of the bed.

So there we were, on my bed with Kim underneath me, our noses brushing. The golden beauty's breath hitches, I smirk as a idea comes to my head when I say "Now after all that I think Mr. Bonds deserves a little something, something" making the blonde shiver underneath him. I start to lean in as does she and once we're about to close the distance, I roll off of her, sit up and say " I think I deserve an explanation, of why my new neighbor is in my bedroom going through my baby book?" Making the last part a question for the blonde to answer, I didn't care to know the answer all I was thinking was _Point Jack._

**I know this was short but I was thinking why not have short chapters during the week instead waiting til the weekend for the story to update it might make to story drag out but I think that's okay so anyway follow, review, favorite?**

**Pm me for input or anything you want to see from this story. **

**stay beautiful xx.**

**Call-Me-Nicole**


	6. Offical meeting of the Goddess

**Hey guys I don't have a system of when I'll be updating so I'm going to try to make out a schedule and let you know. **

**Previously on So You're Jack?**

"Now after all that I think Mr. Bonds deserves a little something, something" making the blonde shiver underneath him. I start to lean in as does she and once we're about to close the distance, I roll off of her, sit up and say " I think I deserve an explanation, of why my new neighbor is in my bedroom going through my baby book?" Making the last part a question for the blonde to answer, I didn't care to know the answer all I was thinking was _Point Jack._

**Now back to the chapter**

**Kim Pov's**

I coughed awkwardly realizing what just happened and directed my gaze towards the floor not wanting to make eye contact with that attractive boy._ Is this carpet new?_ It had been 1 minute of awkward silence when finally I answered his question not letting my gaze leave the floor " I came back here after I left the dojo to collect my parents. When I searched for them and couldn't find them I assumed they were home. As I was going to leave your mom pulled me aside, saying you were crushing on me." I finally look up at him to see his gaze on the carpet and cheeks aflame. _I wonder who there carpet guy is. Stanley steamers?_ I shake my head at that sarcastic thought and continue the story " So she decided to show me your baby books. She ended up leaving when we were going through the photo album called _Jack age 8-14 puberty at work" _

His cheeks go 3 shades darker, I take that as my cue to leave and walk over to the balcony climb the ledge and turn around to face Jack. I look at Jacks cheeks and his face of confusion , wave goodbye with a flirtatious wink and back flip off his balcony on to mine and open the door to my bedroom._ Show off _. I know

**Jack Pov's**

Okay I may be the current heart breaker at my school but I think I could actually lose the title to that goddess. After she leaves I get a shower, put on my boxers decide not to wear a shirt because its blazing outside. I decide to keep my balcony doors open so I might be able to catch a site of that infamous blonde. After about 20 minutes with no sign of her I decide to go to bed dreaming about that almost kiss with a goddess._ Why did I ruin my chance?_ Okay so it may or may not have back fired.

BRIING ! BRINGG! I punch the alarm clock off my table making it crash to the floor and shut off yet again. I slowly get up and walk over to my dresser to get ready. In ten minutes I'm in my signature flannel with a undershirt and my leather jacket over top and my khaki shorts to complete it. I look to the mirror and tousle my hair some more. Feeling complete I look over at the balcony to see a sleeping Kim. I smirk as an idea comes to my head. I take my air horn and duct tape out of my drawer, Then bombs away. I look to see Kim flailing around trying to find the source of the ear drum bursting noise. She finds it because in 3.8 seconds the air horn ends up being thrown back into my room along with a few choice words thrown my way too.

I then started my journey towards school. I got to school , Seeing people running to their selected groups, talking, laughing , gossiping and then saw Kim by her locker. Her wavy golden locks in a messy bun, wearing purple PINK sweats that go mid-calf , and a matching PINK hoodie with nike tennis shoes. She couldn't have looked better. After what seemed 5 minutes I stopped gawking and force myself to my locker and begin the day.

*8 hours pass*

I'm currently on my way to the dojo thinking about all the weird things that happened today. First off, all the guys were avoiding me today and every time I tried to talk to them they'd just run off. But at one point I got a hold of Jerry before he could, He was cornered so I asked him " Dude, what's the matter ? Why won't you tell me about that girl?" To this Jerry just smirked and said " Its about the new girl , and it's a surprise. WHOOOOOO!" as he said the last part he put both hands in the air and rand away from me leaving me in my thoughts. _What new girl. Surprise?_

I finally made it too the dojo and opened the doors to see Eddie, Milton and Jerry in a huddle backs facing me. I walk over to them and join the huddle. "So why are we in a huddle?" Eddie is the first to respond with "There's a new girl in the office talking to Rudy about joining." I was shocked and then Jerry decided to comment "Yeah, It'll be so swag yo! Finally some eye candy in this dojo! No offense guys." we all respond with nods. Finally we hear a door click and open revealing Rudy in the door way. He finally breaks the anticipating silence by saying " Guys, I'd like you all to welcome the new edition to the Wassabi warriors." We all nodd in response and see Rudy step to the side leaving the door way empty, after that we all stare waiting for the new figure to finally show its identity. Finally to goddess herself steps through my jaw drops to the floor. _I do that a lot to the site of her…._ A cheers come from the boys as Kim smiles at them. Rudy decides to introduce us to Kim. "Kim, Milton ,Milton, Kim " Kim rolls her eyes and shakes Milton's hand while saying " we've already met, I've met everyone except for the "Jack" everyone talks about" _Has she not seen me yet ?_ Rudy turns to where I was standing and motions Kims to follow to which she does. Then stop right in front of me Kim looked at me unfrazed as Rudy said "Jack, Kim, Kim, Jack." She took her hand out for me to shake, I smirked and said "So you're the new girl." While taking her hand and bringing it up to my face so I can lay a gentle quick kiss on it. She lets go still unfrazed about already knowing me and she replies with something that I'll always remember as the first real day of knowing Kim "So you're Jack."

_This is going to be a great friendship, and more ;)_

**Till next time, Let me know what you think Love or hate ? I know it was rushed but I still like it. Review, follow, favorite? Any input PM me ****J**

**Stay beautiful xx**

**Call-me-Nicole**


	7. Surprises & Water Balloons

**And I'm back. Its my 16****th**** birthday today****J. So this will be rushed. **

**Previously on So You're Jack?**

I'll always remember as the first real day of knowing Kim "So you're Jack."

_This is going to be a great friendship, and more ;)_

**Kim POV's**

Jack. He honestly wouldn't leave me alone. First he wakes me up in the morning with a air horn, then after we were done with karate practice he stole my phone and called his so he now has my number._ clever. _So for the past half an hour I've been getting non-stop texts from him. Honestly Jack, is THE most attractive guy I've ever seen but I know he's a player and I'm not playing that game. I know what most of you are thinking, Wow she must have experience with being played. Well actually No , I'm just smart enough to avoid players. That's the key my young grasshoppers. _Oh how wise._

I'm currently sitting in my bedroom listening to "Right where you want me" By Jesse McCartney._ I know throwback right?_ When my phone beeps I look down and see :

_Jack a.k.a. Mr bonds;)_

_Hey Kim, _

_Open your balcony doors_

I raise a questioning brow at the text and get off my bed to do what I was told. I walk over to the door and open it a crack to where Jack doesn't notice. I peek through the crack to see Jack with his arm cocked and a water balloon in hand watching the door waiting for his victim._ Too bad Jack you won't win this round._ I smirk and run to my closet, swing open the door and scramble through my old toys til I get to my childhood favorite _The Dominator 3000_, it's a powerful, 15 dollar squirt gun. I smile as I remember dominating all of the boys in my old neighborhood with this beauty of a squirt gun.

*In Jacks House 2 minutes later with _The Dominator 3000_ cocked and loaded *

I slowly made my way up Jacks creaky steps to the point were I'm at his doorway. I point my gun up like they do in Law & Order and decide to make my way quietly into his room. I get in to Jacks room only to see him in the same position he was when I left the house. Which means I'm currently 15 feet from him, he still doesn't feel my presence because his back is still facing me. I take a moment to aim and cock my gun one more time making sure the pressure was built up. When I cocked my gun that last time Jack heard it and spun around. I pulled the trigger and shot him full blast in the face. Jack's eyes widened as he saw the blast coming for him and fell back when it made contact with his face causing the water balloon in his hand to fall and bounce around. I keep up the blasts to his water and walking forward to him watching him squirm and yell for my fire to cease as each blast hit him. After about 30 blasts Jack was soaked causing his muscle t-shirt to cling even more to his body clearly out lining his - _Kim Stop!_ as I was saying this I realized I had been out of ammo and was currently shooting blanks. _Shittttttttt!_

Jack slowly got up and smirked knowing had nothing to defend myself with. Jack slowly walked towards me , with each step forwards I took one back till finally I was up against the wall. When finally Jack spoke up "You know Kim I've underestimated you too many times, but I think I know how I can make it up to you." His warm breath sending shocks down my spine. We were now inches away from each other I smirked and whispered " And how are you going to do that?" He shivered, knowing I had that affect on him I just smirked. He took a step back and said " Hug?" as a devious smirk made its way on to his face. My eyes widened, once realization hit I tried to step around him so I could bolt but he grabbed my arms and pinned me against the wall. My breathing hitched , as he leaned in so his face was inches from mine he then whispered " What? Don't want a hug from the great James bond ?" I shook my head violently while stuttering "N-No!" He smirked and said "Too bad" Then pulled me into a muscular embrace. All I could think was _Maybe I actually want more._


	8. Study Partners?

**So hey guys don't kill me since its been awhile, I've just been so busy lately that its ridiculous. So I'm trying to find room for this story anyways here you go **

**Previously on So You're Jack?**

My breathing hitched , as he leaned in so his face was inches from mine he then whispered " What? Don't want a hug from the great James bond ?" I shook my head violently while stuttering "N-No!" He smirked and said "Too bad" Then pulled me into a muscular embrace. All I could think was _Maybe I actually want more._

**Jack Pov's**

I was currently in Geometry with Mr. Hildenbrand (I know its weird it reminds me of the cereal ) He was currently singing a song he made up. I had to do with the slope formula I tuned out and turned to look at the blonde beauty who was currently 2 rows and 3 seats in front of me. Her hair was currently curled to perfection, while she wore a purple sundress that cut off mid-thigh that showed off her perfect tan. The goddess must have felt me ogling her because she turned back, caught my gaze and winked. When she winked my stomach fluttered, then she turned back around in her seat, I couldn't describe how much I wanted to pounce on her , but thankfully I resisted and kept in my seat. I finally was brought out of my thoughts when HildenBrand said " Now I want you to be in pairs to study for our next test. You will be partners for the rest of the school year, You will not study here you will study at a place of your choosing." Most of the class groaned but not me, no not me, this could be my chance to spend time with Kim outside of school and the dojo. Hildenbrand continued after the groans died down "Now you can pick your partner while I get the study guides" I just turned towards Kim so I could silently tell her that I wanted to be her partner. To my discomfort their was a crowd of plastics by my desk. I gulped loudly as Donna sat on my desk and turned towards me while saying " So Jackie , *cue flirtatiously wink and me cringing* Wanna be my "study" partner?" During this she said study seductively. I cringed even more I was going to say politely say no but someone answered for me. " He would but since we live right next to each other, we had it already worked out for us to be partners." My savior said in a familiar angelic voice. I looked up to see the one and only Kim Crawford. Donna hopped off my desk, and walked away while stomping her foot all the way back to her desk. As the crowd of plastics disappeared Kim spoke up again saying sarcastically "Well that wasn't overdramatic." I chuckled at her comment as she sat down in the seat in front of me. I then asked " So we're partners?" she smirked and yet again replied sarcastically "What? Am I not good enough for the great James Bond?" I smirked as I knew what exactly to say " Well the real question Is James Bond good enough for the girl of his dreams?" Yes, that was cheesy as cheddar but I smirked in victory as The angel blushed. After a few minutes of starring at each other she finally spoke up by asking " So today after school ? Your house or mine?" I cockily smirked and said "Mine" The bell rang signaling that 3rd period was over. We gathered our books and headed to lunch. But as I was walking with a goofy smile on my face all I could think was _So will she be a interesting "Study" partner?_

**So I'm very sorry for the crappy chapter but I'm so tired and I'm having trouble motivating myself to work on this. I might put this story on hiatus later on but try to convince me otherwise. Any ways sorry again, Follow, Favorite, Review, or Pm for your thoughts. **

**Stay Beautiful xx,**

**Call-Me-Nicole**


	9. Damn you Hormones

**So, hey guys I'm back ****J I love the reviews but I still need some ideas I have slight writers block so **

**Jack and Kim's comebacks won't be as witty. I'll try though. I've also been exhausted for the past week so here we are **

**Previously on So You're Jack?**

After a few minutes of starring at each other she finally spoke up by asking " So today after school ? Your house or mine?" I cockily smirked and said "Mine" The bell rang signaling that 3rd period was over. We gathered our books and headed to lunch. But as I was walking with a goofy smile on my face all I could think was _So will she be a interesting "Study" partner?_

**Kim Pov's**

The day went by fast, Soon enough the bell rang signaling it was the end of the day. I got the my locker put my Geometry book in my Vera bradely bag and headed to my house to get a shower and changed for my study date. _Its not a date, Your just studying _one half of my body said _. __**Yea sure**_ my other half said sarcastically. I shook my head to get rid of these thoughts as I reached my front door. I opened it and ran up stairs to my bedroom quickly raided my doors for yoga pants and a hot pink crop top and sports bra. _Helloooo comfortable._

I quickly went to my personal bathroom and took my shower. After my shower I got dressed in my comfortable clothes and towel dried my naturally wavy hair then hopped the balcony and walked straight into Jacks room. I looked around I and couldn't find him so I sat down on his bed and took a good view of all the Karate poster and trophies. Those trophies were medals to tropies that were almost as tall as me.

_What a stud. That's kinda hot._ I was shaking those thought of Jack out of my head when I heard Jacks bathroom door open, and Jack come out with just a pair of sweat on lazily hanging around his V shaped waist, my jaw hit the floor ._ Speak of the devil. _While Jack was staring intensely at me with a confused expression I decided to take in every feature of his glistening 6 pack. Jack smirked and walked towards me. I got up of the bed with my jaw still wide open and walked backwards until I hit the wall. I mentally cursed myself for doing this a 2nd time. I was to busy scolding myself to notice that Jack was right in front of me with both of his arms around my body pushing up against the wall, caging me in. The devil finally spoke and said "Close your mouth, You'll catch flies."

While saying this the devil got so close I could feel his hot breath on my lips, I looked down not get caught up in a gaze but the Devil put his muscular, tan hand on the bottom of my jaw and gently pushed my mouth shut. I blushed from embarrassment, and looked up to meet the Devil's brown memorizing eyes. I noticed that he was studying my face and outfit, I notice that his lips were 2-3 centimeters from mine . My breath hitched, Jack didn't even smirk he just kept his intense gaze studying my face.

There was something in his eyes that I couldn't quite make out. After 30 seconds of his eyes wandering around my body he finally made it to my face, He looked focus like he wanted, no needed something. When I thought their was sexual tension earlier, It didn't compare to this. Jack obviously didn't mind, by the fact that he was taking in every feature of my face like I was with his body. While thinking all of this I finally pulled my gaze away from his eyes and to his kissable lips. _Damn you hormones._ After about 30 seconds of examining his lips I pulled my gaze back up to his eyes to notice they were already staring back at me, Our gaze was locked. Jack was leaning in, too slow from my liking so I said " Fuck this!"

and slammed my lips onto his causing a definite bruise for him to endure later.

**Ta-da I hoped you guys liked this short chapter it was kinda rushed I've been so busy lately with preparing for the OGT's. So Review, PM me , Favorite, Follow? If you guys want to give me some input just PM I'm always looking for ways to improve my stories and writing. Anyway I hope you like it **

**Stay beautiful xx**

**Call-Me-Nicole**


	10. Wanted Bruises

**Hey Guys I'm a little disappointed about the reviews :/ but since I don't have school because of a ice storm I decided to ignore my homework and write the next chapter. Anyways,**

**Previously on So You're Jack?**

While thinking all of this I finally pulled my gaze away from his eyes and to his kissable lips. _Damn you hormones._ After about 30 seconds of examining his lips I pulled my gaze back up to his eyes to notice they were already staring back at me, Our gaze was locked. Jack was leaning in, too slow from my liking so I said " Fuck this!"

and slammed my lips onto his causing a definite bruise for him to endure later.

**Jack Pov's**

So when I got home from school I decided to take a shower for my study date with Kim. _Did I just say this was a date?_ I shake the thought out of my head as I climb into the shower.

Unless you're weird you should know that the shower is the thinking chamber for all human beings. that's also part of the reason my thoughts came back at me with _you wish it was a date._ So what if I wanted something with Kim, I'm the bad boy. Nothing will change that. Not even a honey blonde goddess…. _Maybe._

After the internal battle I had about Kim, I hopped out of the shower slipped on my boxers and a pair of loose sweat pants. I walked out of the bathroom only to find The Honey blonde Goddess on my bed._ Is this a dream? _ I was confused to why she was there_. Hey i don't mind having a extremely hot girl on my bed._ I remember quickly that we had a project and she wasn't over because she had interest in me._ Crushed dreams. Well i better make the most out of this._ And with that began to check her out. _Hey you know Hormones. _The goddess was wearing a hot pink crop top that was lazily hanging off one shoulder, showing the hot pink sports bra she was wearing underneath. To top it all off she was wearing Yoga pants. YOGA PANTS -.- It took all I had not to pounce on her. Luckily she didn't catch me ogling her, because her jaw dropped as she stared intensely at my mid-section, I realize why and smirked and made my way to her, but with every step I took towards her she took a step back.

Finally she hit the all , I took this to my advantage, I put an arm on each side of her body caging her in so she couldn't leave as easily.I noticed her jaw was still opened, with wide eyes she was staring at me trying to figure out what I would do next.

"Close your mouth. You'll catch flies." I said and smiled remembering the first time we met. _Point Jack_. She blushed and looked down, while I took my hand and lightly pushed up on the bottom jaw. I was so close. Too close. While she was looking down I studied how cute she was when she blushed, I also noticed how incredible she looked in the simplest yet most comfortable clothes. Man, I need to get my act together. I looked up to meet her eyes just in time. The goddess was looking up at me to see my eyes, which meant she saw me checking her out but didn't say anything sarcastic or game winning. In seconds I was absorbed into hers. The only thought pouring into my brain was, I want her. _I Wanted her_. Her gaze flickered from my eyes to my lips. I wanted to dance inwardly knowing she wanted to kiss me. I kept my gaze on her eyes waiting for them to look back. She finally pulled her gaze from my lips back into my eyes, I took my chance and leaned in.

It was to slow but I liked it but apparently Kim did not because Kim grabbed the back of my neck bringing me closer and said

"Fuck this!" and slammed her lips onto mine. I could think was _Yeah this bruise will definitely be worth it._


	11. The Flutter

Hey Guys, I know it's been a good week since the last update but if you've been PM-ing you'd know that I've been exhausted between club volleyball, and softball tryouts. Though luckily today I had a snow day so why not update? I hope you like this but I'll warn you I'm not a writer that puts couples together so easily. Did you see the promo for April 1st? They took my idea for the James bond thing. -.- I'm not mad, more like proud that I thought of it before them. Kinda. So this chapter may seem cheesy but I haven't had much inspiration lately.

_Previously on So You're Jack:_

It was to slow but I liked it but apparently Kim did not because Kim grabbed the back of my neck and said

"Fuck this!" and slammed her lips onto mine. I could think was _Yeah this bruise will definitely be worth it._

_**Jacks POV**_

There I sat, running a stressful hand through my hair thinking back to what happened to hours ago. I can't stop the stupid grin stretching across my face, but at the same time I have an unsettling feeling sitting in my stomach, like not everything is completely dealt with.

* 2 hours earlier*

That bruising kiss seemed like it wouldn't end. Not that I wanted it too, because I seriously didn't. When we kissed I had a fluttering feeling in my stomach, and I liked it. I didn't want it to end. The bruising kiss felt like it lasted for 5 minutes, It was slow. In reality it lasted 30 seconds, we broke apart, as we did the fluttering feeling stopped. As her gorgeous eyes looked into mine, I only had one thing in mind. _I'm not letting this flutter stop._ With that I dove in for another bruising kiss, pushing the blonde haired beauty up against the wall causing a _Thud! _Also making the blonde gasp which held the opening for the black belt to shove his tongue in her mouth, searching every crevice, this elicited a moan from the blonde causing her to warp her legs around my waist. I picked her up and threw her on my bed breaking the kiss for a half a second, before pouncing back on her. This went on for another hour and a half. Tossing and turning getting tangled in Jack's covers while moving their lips in sync like they've done it a million ties before, occasionally grinding their hips. _Everything felt right. _Finally Kim broke the kiss and said " Well, I should be going." I propped myself on my elbows, hovering over her and gave her a questioning glance, trying not to show my grin, I was now hovering over her waiting for her to reply to my questioning glance. Kim sighs slowly rolls us over so she is straddling me like she had been half the night.

" Its already 8 and I need to finish something's" After saying this she slowly leans down to give me a quick peck. Then the blonde goes up to the mirror and starts to rearrange her appearance to look, well you know not look like she'd engaged in a 2 hour long make out session. I finally get the courage to speak up after a couple minutes of just shock that I had just kissed the goddess, Kim Crawford.

"What does this mean?" I say as I take a few steps towards her. The blonde slowly turns around and starts to take a few steps towards me as she speaks. " Well, let's be honest. We've both made out with people before." I nod not getting where she's going with it. She takes a few steps closer and continues

"So I think instead of saying we'll call each other, or stay in touch, we should stay friends that casually make out with each other. No strings attached." Wow, Kim is right I've made out with other girls before but this one was….different. It was a good kind of different. Before I could say anything Kim pecked my lips goodbye and hopped the balcony to her room. I touched my bruised lips feeling the strange shocking feeling that I had the first time we'd touch. The fluttering had stopped. I was left thinking. _No Strings attached?_

**So watchya think? I hope this is okay its kinda my first chapter about a make out session. Also PM with new ideas. Also Pm if you want a M rated chapter. so Follow, Favorite, Review?**

**stay beautiful xx**

**Call-me-Nicole**


	12. I've lost

**So hey guys, I've noticed that not many people read this anymore so I might finish it in a couple chapters…. So enjoy this.**

**Kim's POV**

Okay that kiss, The butterflies, sparks the whole cliché happened. That's obviously why it continued, well for me anyway. I just knew he didn't or would feel the same way. Jack being the obvious Bad and Playboy he is wouldn't pass up a opportunity for a make out session. I know being friends with benefits was for my own selfish reasons, so i could still feel the flutter but I don't want to dig myself a deeper hole. I'll have to tell him that its not going to happen again, because it's not fair that I may have feelings for him. _Not may, You DO have feelings for him._ Okay whatever, so what If I do?

But constantly making out with him isn't going to help. Especially since he won't be returning the feelings. That just leaves me heartbroken in the end. I lose in the end. Kim Crawford does not lose. So the best optoin is to quit the game, not resume it. Quit and start over, and that's exactly what Kim Crawford is going to do.

I walk into school with these thoughts in mind, I was dressed pretty hot if I do say so myself. What? Just because I'm quitting the game doesn't mean I can't show him what he's missing. Theirs no harm in that. I got to my locker, with a few "Heys" and "Hellos" and dialed my combination , unlocking my locker only to have it slammed shut by a tanned masculine hand. I slowly look up to meet the eyes that have been messing with me all night.

"What do you want Jack?" I say with as much venom I can muster. He first looks taken back by my sudden mood change towards him but he soon smirks that famous smirk I've been so accustomed to and retaliates with

"Why so sour Princess? Didn't seem to be that last night?" and of course he finished it with a wink. I rolled my eyes at him, and plastered a smirk of my own as I retaliate

"I glad you remember last night, because that'll have to be you're only memory because it's never happening again." I looked into his eyes meaning every word.

Jacks eyes flashed with something I couldn't quite figure out, but as soon as it came it went. He recomposed himself, and said "I know you felt something, It wasn't just a kiss for you." Shocked by his words, My jaw dropped.

He took his tanned hand and lightly pushed the bottom of my jaw up, successfully closing it. He leaned forward, his lips hovering mine and continued

"I know you have feelings for me, and I'm not going to rest until you finally admit it, Crawford." With that he pecked my lips, eliciting sparks and headed to his first period. I shook my head disbelieving that he would he even try to make me fall for him. It's pointless in trying because, well game over. I, Kim Crawford have fallen for local, bad boy, black belt Jack Brewer. _I don't know the score anymore but what I do know is, I've lost._


	13. I still got it

**Hey guys Its Call-Me-Nicole. I'm currently on break so I'm going to try to make this chapter good! Make sure you tell your friends about this story if you want it to keep going because lately everything has gone down hill.**

**Jack Pov's**

I walked away from the blonde beauty with a new confidence. Which was quickly replaced with panic, I didn't exactly have a plan to make Kim admit her undeniable feelings for me . After first period I decided to wing it. I mean c'mon, who can resist me? especially after she's already had a taste of what its like to kiss me.

**Kim Pov's**

After that conversation with Jack, I walk to first period, and decided to leave it all alone. I mean he can't be serious. Making me admit my feelings, Ha he can try but he won't win this. He may have won my heart but he doesn't need to know that. It'll only feed to his already enormous ego. As I'm thinking about all this, I realize that 1st period ended and also I'm totally screwed for the test tomorrow. I shrug it off and start my way to first period.

As I making my way down the hall way, you know like a good student? A all too familiar tan hand comes out of nowhere and grabs my waist dragging me into to the Janitiors closet, That the cheerleaders are way too use to. _Maybe Jack is telling me he's done messing with me ?_ I thought all too soon when once I'm in the closet I'm slammed up against the wall with my hands pinned above my head by one of Jack's. I can help but feel butterflies. What? Its normal to want to be wanted. I shake my head or the second time today and look up into the eyes that I'm all too familiar too.

"What do you want Jack?" I say with annoyance clear in my voice.

He chuckles at this, shakes his head and leans in too close for comfort.

"I thought I've already made that clear." He says in a husky voice. On the Inside I melted._ Damn Kim stop being such a girl. _To that I shake my head for what seems like the millionth time that day.

"I didn't think you were serious." I say incredulously. I mean seriously? Just go home Jack you're drunk.

" Oh but I'm all too serious about this." He smirks thinking that he has me in the palms of his hands. Ha unlikely Brewer.

"You do realize it was just hormones, right? I say with a questioning glare. To this he throws his head back and laughs. The bell to the start of 2nd period rings._ Oh great I love being late_. I try to squirm out of his grip, to this he smirks because he knows he's got me.

"Oh c'mon Jack it was a one time thing, Okay? Get over it." I insist, He just stares at me amused, He then smirks knowing how he's going to retaliate with. I already have a bad feeling about this.

"Oh really? Just hormones?" He asks incredulously. He slowly pushes his body up against me, causing my breath to hitch.

" Jack what are you d-" He slowly leans in, and interrupts me with

"If it was a one time thing then I wouldn't be able to do this." he's starting to close the gap. My eyes widen in realization, I have to think fast I can't let Jack win on his first try. Nut uh. Not happening. I look for an escape. Nothing. Natta. Zilch. Jack is about 2 inches from my face and he starts to close his eyes, with that he loosens his grip on my arms. Found it. I quickly shove him of causing him to open his eyes in clear shock, he stumbles back a few feet. I quickly side step towards the door. I turn towards him and shrug

"I guess it was the hormones." I say with a wink and walk out the door to my now almost over 2nd period._ I guess you still got. Props to you._ My conscience congratulates me, but all I'm thinking is _You gotta do better then that, Brewer. Game on._

**Jack Pov's**

_I guess this will be more of a challenge then I thought, Game on Crawford._


	14. Finders aren't always the Keepers

**Guys, Whats up ? I've been so busy I know it isn't a good excuse but I'm thinking about ending this soon because I don't really think anyone care about this story anymore…**

**Jack Pov's**

I'm in my 4th period study hall thinking of ways to get her to admit it. All I come up with are cheesy rom com endings like;

1. Write her a song - Hello Cheddar

2. Tell her my feelings - Too mushy

3. Invite her to a picnic on the beach- A date? Puh-lease

I guess I'm going to have to make her come to me. That's when it hits me, Jealously. Maybe she's the jealous type, as I'm thinking this Donna walks by. I know Donna has always had a thing for me. That's when I make my plan step into motion, I get up from my seat and make my way to Donnas.

**Kim Pov's**

I make my way down the hallway with my head still reeling with what just happened with Jack earlier. _Maybe I should tell him I like him?_ I turn the corner to see Jack slamming Donna up against my locker, looking like he's strangling her with his tongue._ Okay , Never mind._

I slowly make my way up my locker in hoping they'll move off of it. I can't help but feel a twinge of disappointment in thinking that he was actually serious. I shake my head, walk up to them and clear my throat. Ahem. Jack literally slam her up against my locker again causing my locker to dent and elicit a moan from Donna. I clear my throat louder. AHEM! They break apart. Donna looks at me with big eyes , her cheeks aflame. I honestly don't have a problem with Donna. We're actually friends, she isn't dumb or dresses nasty. She normal. I give her a smile and completely ignored Jacks obvious glare. Donna's back is still against my locker with Jack right up against her, smirking like he's accomplished something. I roll my eyes because this is obviously one of his plans of but I decide to play along and act like its nothing.

"Uh , can I get into my locker?" I ask with a sheepish smile. Jacks smirk falters as Donna scoots them over to the other locker. I dial my combination, open my locker and grab my books. I slam the locker shut and turn to take off when a hand grabs mine. I turn to see Jack with a scowl.

"Aren't you jealous?" He half whispers because Donna is a few lockers down. I roll my eyes.

"No, because It was expected. This is the exact reason why I didn't want to tell you my feelings in the first place. All you're doing here is messing with Donna's feelings." I half yell back.

"SO YOU DO HAVE FEELINGS FOR ME!" Jack proclaims. I face palm._ Shit._

"Is that really all you got out of that? Look, so what I have feelings for you, but it wouldn't go anywhere because you do things like making out with other girls as a way to get more girls, it a endless cycle. I'm not going to be that girl." I state and turn and run down the hallway and through the doors all the way home. Leaving Jack dumbfounded.

_You got me Jack , but you can't keep me._

**SO tell me whether I should do one more chatper or drop this story dead. anyways if not give me suggestions.**

**Stay beautiful xx**

**Call-me-Nicole**


	15. Missing you and Loving you

**Hey guys, I'm back! My softball school season just ended , I did okay I hit a grand slam and home run but my batting average wasn't the best. Anyways enough about that, I have 4 days of school left which means more time to write. I have some more inspiration so I was thinking about finishing this story soon and making either another Kick story, or a Auslly story. I've been reading a lot of fanfics lately trying to improve on my writing so if you're even reading this let me know what kind of story I should write. Anyways here's a new chapter of " So , You're Jack?"**

**Jack Pov's**

Speechless. Like always the blonde hair beauty has left me just that. I had kept making mistake after mistake. I turn around and shake my head grimly as I try to get rid of these depressing thoughts.

After another fiasco with the beauty, I told Donna about why I had a sudden interest in her. She thought it was oddly romantic to do that for Kim. We decided to stay friends.

I am currently in a local gym doing my weekly workout routine in an attempt to let out my frustration and rid the pestering thoughts of Kim._ Why can't I just stop liking her? Why can't she just see that I do the things I do to get her attention?_ I grunt as I bust out a few more energized reps on the bar.

I sit up on the bench and wipe of the beads of sweat on my forehead off with my extra towel. I decide to observe my surroundings. Their were couples running the track, along with grandmas trying to stay in shape. Their were some beef heads putting weights on the bar and grunting towards each other which I assume is the way they converse. I roll my eyes at the sight and look towards the treadmills and bikes, to see only one being used.

It was Kim. God, she was breathtaking. Her long straight ,blonde hair pulled into a ponytail. She was wearing hot pink neon track shorts showing off her incredibly long tan legs._ God i wish they could wrap around me one more time._ Accompanied with her shorts was a purple cutoff on where you could see a hint of her sports bra. She was on the tread mill facing me, though I was observing her beauty from across the room._ God, creepy much ?_ I shake my head and turn back to where Kim was.

She looked like she had forgotten the world, with head phones in her ears making her head bobbed to the music as she closed her eyes and focused on running. Which is exactly been what she's been doing to avoid me lately. _Oh the irony._

It had been almost a month since we had the fiasco with Donna. When I look into her room and our eyes lock she closes the curtains. When I see her in the halls she avoids my gaze or sprints the other way. Every class we have together she comes in late or doesn't show. She was avoiding me like the plague. I hadn't been sleeping or eating very well. Frankly, not talking to the blonde goddess was messing with me. I was over thinking a lot, knowing how one thing I do could change my whole life, like how Kim change mine. The other day it took me 20 minutes to tell a waitress what I wanted to drink. Anyways, I just want her to want me as much as I want her. _Did that even make sense? __See, over thinking._

As I'm watching Kim , I notice that her treadmill had come to a stop and she was slowly making her way to the locker rooms. It was now 9 at night and almost everyone had cleared out. Kim and I would be the only ones in the locker rooms. I got up and walked towards the locker room after the goddess has gone into the girls locker room.

* * *

I picked up my bag and a fresh pair of sweats as I made my way to the conjoining showers. The gym was really low budget so their was only one set of showers. Hardly anyone used them. I set my bag down at the door and grabbed all the products I'd need, stripped down and headed to the showers.

The funny thing about these showers were that there were separated by a wall. Each side of the walls has showers. So if someone came in you'd have no idea.

I turned off the water and dried my hair off with my towel and then hung it loosely around my waist. I started to walk towards my bag on the other side of the wall. When I was walked into. We landed on the floor with a _Thud!_

I propped myself on my elbows and looked into the brown eyes that had been keeping me awake for what seems like forever. I looked from her eyes , to her lips that had been formed in a shocked "O" . My eyes floated to the rest of her body that had been pressed up against mine eliciting shocks on my skin, but while doing so I realized that she is only in a towel also. Her blond her was wet from her shower. God knows how many scenarios I thought through, all of them involving the towels on the floor but we just sat there, staring at each other.

"Hi." was the only thing I could think to say. I mentally face-palmed having a mental freak out because there in front of me is all i wanted, Kim. I thought she would've gotten up and slapped me already but instead she does the just stares, silently stares at me, not saying anything Obviously in deep thought. So instead of thinking it through I launch myself at her, colliding my lips with hers passionately. Surprisingly she kisses me back with equal passion, My stomach flips. I kiss her hard and uncontrollably murmur against her lips " I missed you." as I flip us so I'm hovering over her.

I break the kiss and plant feather kisses down her neck. I thought I knew what I was doing but little did I know that I would do something that would cause a whirlwind of confusion.

"I missed you too." She says breathlessly. My stomach does acrobatics at that. I cease all of my actions, and look into her doe eyes.

"You did?" The blonde nods her head vigorously. I dive back into her lips not wanting this to end, knowing this could be the last time I could do this. Kim deserves better but I can't help myself when these words slip out of my mouth as I kiss her.

" I love you."

I was scared, not for Kim's reaction. I was scared because _I meant it. _

* * *

**So tell me what you think. I thought It was a lot better then my previous chapters. Well If you guys have any suggestions just REVIEW if you want. No pressure. Also since I'm still new to Fanfiction it'd be cool to have some more friends. Right Now I have few so if you want PM me. **

**Stay beautiful xx**

**Call-me-Nicole**


	16. Knowing and Not Giving up

**Hey guys , as most of the people who have been following this story know last chapter a bomb was dropped. Jack said he loved Kim , TO KIM . Now this chapter will show Kim's reaction and what happened to their "relationship" theirs only a couple chapters left after this.**

**Jack Pov's**

_Frozen._ That's what I was, after realization dawned on me. I ceased my actions and looked at Kim, she stared back with her eyes widening. I sat up with Kim following my actions while hugging her towel to her body. Suddenly the blonde shook her head vigorously.

Then the Blonde uttered two words that broke my heart.

"You don't."

My heat skipped several beats and not the good kind, I then decided to make it know that I meant it. I grabbed the blondes chin roughly to stop the vigorous shaking and once again crashed my lips to hers. While kissing her roughly once again eliciting those wanted bruises I murmured

"But I do."

I pulled back and stared into the once again widening doe eyes. I ran a stressed hand through my half dry tousled hair while waiting on the blonde beauty to process the information. I look at the beauty to see her starring back with an intense gaze before shaking her head and standing up to get her clothes that are across the room.

As she gets to her things she gathers them up and puts them in her bag while walking to the door still in her towel. When she reaches the doorknob she turns around and asks

"Now how many girls have you said that too? Am I any different? I guess I thought I actually was different to you."

All of a sudden I became furious._ Why can't she see that she's different to me?_ What the blonde beauty said mad me realize this is exactly why I don't believe in love, The confusing feelings , the unnecessary fights._ Why do people put there selves through that? Is it even worth it__?_ Well, I'm not risking this.

"You're right."

"About what?"

"You're right that I don't love you."

Saying those words, felt like poison in my mouth. I wanted to take it back?_ Told you, you meant it._

"Well, I guess I'm always right aren't I? I'll see you around. Bye Jack." Kim says as she plasters a fake smile on.

With that she storms out. Now I understand why she didn't want to believe it, I mentally face palmed and got up, changed , then left the gym. I get exactly why Kim thinks she just another girl, It obvious that I get around and its because of those 3 little words and my dashing good looks._ Conceited much?_ Okay, ANYways I use to used those words to get what I wanted from girls thinking nothing of it and now it feels like I just got what I thing is though, that was the one and probably only time I ever meant those words.

* * *

The next couple of days I don't hear from Kim, I mean I shouldn't be worried but there's something in the back of my mind that's telling me something is going to throw me through a loop with Kim. I shrug it off and decide to wait till Monday to talk to Kim.

* * *

I walk into school looking for the certain blonde, and to maybe straighten everything out. _Why did everything get so complicated? _I shake the thought and continue my search.

5 minutes till tardy bell, and no sign of Kim. Just as I'm about to give up, I turn the corner and look up to see a set of blondes getting cozy. _Kim and Ricky._

There they were, Ricky his arm around the blonde beauty that he didn't deserve and there I was standing like an idiot trying to take it all in. There she was the only girl I've ever loved and she had already moved on.

* * *

**Hey guys I know its not long but I just wanted it to be set up for Jacks next move. Also If you have any questions on the chapter just let me know. Also PM me, Review, Favorite. **

**And finally **

**Stay beautiful xx**

**Call-Me-Nicole**


End file.
